Burning Desire
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are decorating for Christmas when she brings him a present, but all he seems interested in is her. (aged up) A Christmas One Shot!


**Note: MEOWY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope that you enjoy this. :)**

Marinette reached up on her tiptoes to try and reach the top branches of their Christmas tree. She wanted to put one of her parents' old glass ornaments up on top. She had learned the hard way that glass ones had to go on top since they adopted their curious black cat. She lost her footing as Minou ran between her feet and a pair of strong arms caught her. She felt warm lips press against her cheek and she giggled as she turned around in Adrien's arms.

"Hi there, kitty." She peered up into his kind, emerald, eyes.

"Falling for me, M'Lady?" Adrien winked at her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes, pushing him away by his nose.

She giggled and went back to trying to hang the ornament.

"Here." Adrien took the the blue ornament from her and hung it onto one of the high branches.

"Purrfect." Marinette smiled and went over to the box of ornaments to grab another one.

Minou trotted up to her and softly mewed. "Minou… you almost knocked maman over." Adrien picked up the fluffy black cat and pet her. Minou let out a loud purr as Adrien ran his fingers through her soft fur.

"It's really okay. I should be used to it by now. Plus... soon we'll have more than a cat to worry about." Marinette giggled and stood up to hang another ornament onto the tree.

"Yeah like a hamster." Adrien chuckled and Marinette gave him a weird expression.

"Here." Marinette finished hanging the ornament and picked up a present. It was wrapped in red paper with a bright green bow on top. "Open this early."

Adrien took it from her with a raised eyebrow.

Marinette giggled and touched his shoulder, leaning into him with a sly smile. "It might just be a hamster." She winked and he set the box back down.

"It can wait." Adrien smirked at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But I want you to open my gift." Marinette's shoulders slumped.

Adrien shook his head and walked over to her with a model strut. He touched the small of her back and tipped her back, giving her a smoldering expression. "And I know of a better present that I'd much rather unwrap right now."

"Adr-mmm." Marinette was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on hers. She grabbed his bicep and sighed into his kiss, parting her lips.

Adrien hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into their bedroom. She sank her fingers into his soft blonde hair and dipped her tongue past his lips. He groaned and shut their bedroom door behind them. "You're the best gift, Marinette. I don't need anything else."

Marinette blushed and rubbed her nose against his. "You're wrong you know?" She poked him on the nose and he looked at her with a curious expression. "You're the best gift." She captured his lips again in a heated kiss and he moaned as he dropped her onto their bed.

"Well, then why don't I let my girl have me?" Adrien ran his hand up her calf to her thigh, hooking his fingers into her black thigh high stocking. "Or can I slowly unwrap my gift?"

She spread her legs, lifted one, and pointed her toe. Adrien chuckled and slowly slid her stocking from her leg. "Now the other." Marinette winked at him with a smile and he grabbed her other ankle, picking her leg up from the bed.

He watched her with glowing green eyes as he slowly kissed up her leg from her ankle. Marinette softly moaned as he got to her inner thigh and nibbled on it. She gasped and bit her bottom lip as he took her stocking between his teeth and slowly pulled it down her leg.

Marinette watched him slowly kiss up her leg again and linger along her inner thigh. "What are you doing, silly kitty?"

"You know… it's rude to rush someone while they're opening their beautiful gift." Adrien smirked and bit down, causing her to squeal.

Marinette gripped his hair in her hand as he kissed his way up to the apex of her thighs. Adrien ran his fingers along her red lace thong and pulled one of the straps, letting it go. She squeaked as it snapped against her soft skin. "ADRIEN!"

He chuckled and went back to lavishing one of her hips. "What can I say… it's the _Chat_ in me." He shrugged and she groaned at his words.

"You're about to only play with the yarn in my craft room." Marinette huffed and Adrien tore her panties with his teeth, causing her to stop talking.

"And you're about to only purr." Adrien slowly licked up her folds and circled her swollen clit, causing her to moan.

Marinette widened her thighs and tangled her fingers into his hair as he flicked her clit till it hardened. She panted and watched him through her lashes as he peered up at her with burning desire.

All he wanted to do was bury himself inside of her tight pussy and make her scream his name. Adrien wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked as he slipped his index finger inside of her tight entrance.

Marinette cried out and bit down on her hand as she turned her head to the side. Adrien slipped his finger in and out of her as he flicked his tongue, fast, against her clit. She panted and raised her hips as she felt herself get closer to the edge. Her thighs trembled as he slid his middle finger in. She slid her hands up her stomach to her breasts and began to caress them.

Adrien reached up and slid the hem of her dress up. Marinette sat up slightly to pull it up and over her head. She undid her bra and threw it to the ground.

Adrien pinched one of her nipples and palmed her breast as he worked her with his hands and mouth. Marinette arched her back and felt her muscles tighten up. Her breath came out in short pants and before long she was letting go and moaning with bucking hips.

He groaned and sped up his hand and tongue, causing her pleasure to heighten as she came three more times. "A- ADRIEN!" Marinette screamed out and rolled her hips as she came down from her high.

Adrien slowed his pace and slipped his fingers out of her, bringing them to his wet lips. He smirked with a glazed over expression. His hair hung in front of his eyes as he wrapped his lips around his fingers. Adrien moaned and closed his eyes as he tasted her arousal.

Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she watched him indulge in her. "So sweet." Adrien spoke with a voice that was smooth and dark.

Her heart raced in her chest as she watched the danger dance behind his peridot eyes. She sat up and he sat back on his heels. Marinette's eyes scanned down his body to the bulge in his tight jeans. She noticed how his chest rose and fell. How his eyes were burning. How his swollen lips were parted and willing. How his cock flexed against the tight fabric. Marinette smirked as a seductive expression fell onto her face. She touched his shoulder and slid her hand down his chest until she cupped between his thighs.

"Can a girl unwrap her gift now?" Marinette slowly licked up his neck and he groaned.

"It's okay fair." Adrien smirked as she slid the hem of his black shirt up and over his head. He threw it to the ground as she began to kiss down his chest and abs to his belt buckle.

Adrien watched her pop it open and unbutton and unzip his jeans. His breath caught as she tangled her fingers into his hair and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He moaned and got lost in her kiss as she slipped her hand into his tight black boxers. He groaned against her tongue and sucked on it. Marinette moaned and ran her fingers up and down his hardened length.

Adrien bit her bottom lip and tugged as she slipped her hand back out and shoved both his boxers and jeans down his thighs. He kicked them off and she pushed him onto his back. Adrien's hands fell above his head and she winked at him.

She kissed down his chest to his hips. Marinette wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and ran her hand up to his swollen tip. She ran her hand back down to the base and wrapped her lips around the head. Adrien caught his breath and tilted his head back as she took him to the back of her throat. His legs widened as she slowly ran her mouth up and down along him.

Marinette sucked hard as she worked him with her tongue and lips. Adrien bucked his hips as he got harder with each of her strokes. "Marinette…" Adrien warned her as she brought him closer with the swirl of her tongue.

She brought her lips back to the tip and let him go with a giggle. "Kitty getting close?"

"Incredible so." Adrien tried to catch his breath as she crawled up his body.

"How close?" She grazed his cock with her wet pussy, causing it to press against his stomach.

"Very, very close." Adrien groaned as she coated him in her arousal.

"Mmm… I don't think you're close enough." She rolled her hips just right and he slipped into her with a loud moan. Marinette gripped his shoulders and rolled her hips while she rose up and down.

"Ah." Adrien parted his lips into a short moan with flushed cheeks.

"Are you gonna cum for me? Or should your purrincess cum first?" Marinette ran her fingertips along his jawline and he nuzzled it, pressing a kiss into her palm while his hips rose to meet hers.

"You know- the answer to that, bugaboo." Adrien grit the words out and turned his head to look at her with heavily lidded eyes.

"Do I?" Marinette played around with the words and swirled her hips. He groaned in response.

Adrien rolled her onto her back and slammed her hands above her head with one of his hands. He pushed her left thigh up with the other and pumped deeper into her, grazing her swollen clit with his pelvis.

"A-Adrien. I-" Marinette couldn't get the words out as he teased her swollen clit with each thrust.

"You what, baby?" Adrien smirked at her and peered into her glazed over eyes.

"I'm gonna. So close. Don't stop. Hah- ah-" Marinette gasped and softly mewled as he put both of her ankles up onto his shoulders, causing his cock to go deeper and graze her g-spot.

"Cum for me." Adrien spoke in a seductive whisper and she clutched at his thighs with her nails and came hard.

He dropped her legs and leaned down onto his elbows, pumping into her harder and faster until he got close. "I'm about to cum."

"Cum in me." Marinette watched him through her lashes and he groaned. It was the most sexy thing that she could possibly say to him and it made his head spin. He thrust harder within her and came hard, biting her shoulder.

He slowed his pace and pulled out of her. Adrien got up to grab something to clean her up with. Marinette sighed and laid on the bed as he cleaned her and then himself.

"I'm tired." Adrien sighed and laid back down on the bed after he through the tissues away.

Marinette giggled and rolled over to cuddle against him. "Awww… did I wear a kitty out?"

"You did." Adrien chuckled and sighed as she draped her thigh over his hips. He wrapped his arm around her and it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien sat on their sofa and Marinette brought a cup of coffee over to him. He took it and drank a sip of it with a hum.

"So, good." He sighed and Marinette went to grab the red gift that she had tried to give him before. She set it in his lap and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You really… want me to open this huh?"

"Yep." Marinette smiled at him and waited for him to set his cup down.

Adrien ran his hands along the seam of the paper and ripped it open. Inside was a black hooded cat onesie that said, _I have the world's most Cat-tastic daddy._

He looked over at her with shaking emerald eyes. "Really?"

Marinette nodded with tears in her eyes.

"You're not playing a joke on me?" Adrien searched her blue eyes.

Marinette reached into her pocket and passed him a pregnancy test that she had taken that morning. "Would I lie to the best kitty in the world?"

Adrien took the test in his shaking hand and looked down at the two pink lines. He threw the gift box to the side and lifted her into his arms, spinning her around. "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER?"

"Mm-hm." Marinette giggled with her arms around his neck.

Adrien kissed her over and over again. "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

He set her down and fell to his knees. He touched her stomach and pressed a kiss to it. "You are going to be one lucky charm, kitten."

Marinette blushed as she ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair. "One cataclysmically, _beautiful_ , lucky charm."

Adrien peered up at her with tears in his eyes and scooped her up into another kiss.

 **Song I wrote this to:**

 **Santa Baby by Lindsey Stirling**


End file.
